Primitive Fire
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: Race - "What are we waiting for…?" Gabrielle - "For the World to change".


**If you're under 15, this story is not suitable for your age. If in spite of this you keep on reading it, I don't have any responsibility.  
****"Primitive Fire", tells how Gabrielle wanted to give her boyfriend the best of her, one day after she had behaved badly with him. I'm not sure of having written a very good story, but here it is.  
****Because of a video in Youtube I guessed that his name is Race; and though apparently he's a Raptor, in this story Race appears as a Deinonychus in his true form.**

**Her Dinosaur boyfriend -a Deinonychus with the height of an Ostrich and a total length of 2,20 mts. (his tail was 1,10 long), went to visit her next day, just as he had promised. To stay in his human disguise, this time; he didn't want Gabrielle upset by his true self again.  
****However, right after Race entered, she took his hands. "I'm sorry for yesterday… Can you forgive this fool girlfriend of yours?"  
****That was unexpected, of course; yet he could find a good answer.  
****"No, don't say that… You were right. The world would never accept Dinos, anyway".  
****"But they'd have to, Race. They really should, with me in first place. And whatever you may say, I treated you so badly".  
****"Don't worry, Gabrielle. I'm not feeling hurt, now". -****He hugged his girlfriend to prove her what he had said.  
****"Is there something you'd like to do, today?" -Asked to her a few seconds later.  
****"Yes, darling. But only if you get rid of your hologram and that unnatural human suit".**

**And she went around the house turning all the lights, then blocking with curtains the view from outside in every window, before returning to where he had already changed to his true form, being delighted for that.  
****Seeing Gabrielle again, his hands of long, clawed fingers -thumb and other three- were resting on her shoulders. Gabrielle's hands were caressing both sides of the Dinosaur's face while her lips kissed him with increasing passion.  
****But there was at least one thing that she wanted of him (or with him) as soon as possible.  
****They went to her bedroom where she got undressed… Race could well have been dreaming if it were not for her voice. Even to his Dino's eyes, she was beautiful.  
****"Now to the kitchen, honey. You'll like it".  
****"If 'it' actually means 'you', my love, I'd like it right now".  
****"Just a minute…" -Smiled her.  
****Then she stood by the window, with her back turned on him.  
****"Now you can hunt me". -Said Gabrielle almost purring, and he knew what to do. They had played that love game three or four times before, and had loved it.**

**Putting this time his long hands around her body to feel with them her breasts, the Dinosaur gave a tender bite in her right shoulder. She raised the arm of that side, keeping it at 45 degrees, to let Race descend slowly while biting it, tasting his beloved.  
****Using his tongue, he added soon another source of hapiness and pleasure to enjoy as much as her. Race returned with the love bites to her neck and then licked it softly.  
****After doing this, with Gabrielle still turned on him, the Dinosaur started to move very slowly the claws of his fingers, up and down, then upwards again, between her shoulders and her waist.  
****"That's so sweet, Race -said her, smiling. -I don't mind if you do it a little harder".  
****"Are you sure, my girl? …I don't want to leave your body full of scratches".  
****"Your claws might hurt my skin, but behind them are the hands and the Dinosaur I love so much".  
****So he attended to her new wish, now leaving very thin, pale pink lines on her back.  
****"Does it hurt, sweetheart?" -Asked he, more than a little worried.  
****"Not much, honey… Actually I like it".  
****He rewarded Gabrielle doing the most tender love bites, but this time on her left side; when he started with the other, she turned around and kissed again his lips.  
****Now this was very close to what the Dino really wanted… Have her all-sensitive skin -which was making the most deep desires and emotions burn through it-, against his -which had the same primitive fire held inside-. Would she want it, too?  
****Race went on in trying to make all her wishes turn into words. His front teeth went to give little bites in all the area of her belly… She responded with many kisses on his head and in his cheeks while her hands were caressing the Dino's neck.**

**The time had come for something… A little wilder. He had tasted enough of her beloved woman with eyes, nose and mouth. But she had to wish it, just like him.  
****"My sweet and beautiful Gabrielle… Would you like if we release all our love desires even if we go against the main law of my kind?"  
****"I'd really like it, sweetheart… I mean my body's crying for it. Then the world would be forced to change and all thanks to us, if we want to walk freely by any street -you with your real form-, or we even have a baby some day. But I don't think they'll ever accept at least our relationship. And I'm so sorry for that, darling… But I want to keep on loving you, always in my whole life".  
****"Me too, Gabrielle… And don't worry. I understand how hard…"  
****"No, what I actually mean is, they won't even try to find out how goodhearted you really are… You're a Dinosaur, and that will be enough for them. A talking Dino? …Well, that fact will only make people consider you a freak of nature. And as for your own kind it won't be much different, what they will think, or say, about me -she put her arms around his neck. -To the hell with the world, my beloved. No one can ever know if tonight you and me wish to enjoy some hours. All we have to do is, first, be careful; second, give each other everything each has".  
****Hardly believing what he had just heard Race remained motionless, making Gabrielle chuckle.  
****"Next stop, again my bedroom. That's another thing I owe you for my reaction of yesterday".  
****"But my love… You already gave me very much, today". -Said the Saurian, following her closely.  
****"…And I'll still try to give you all I can. Tonight or in my whole life".  
****  
She crawled then on her bed, where there wasn't much more place for a Deinonychus of his size. Unless it was…  
****He jumped to the foot of the bed and walked slowly until his face was almost over hers and his hands resting on her belly.  
****Without asking Gabrielle this time, Race lowered the long head opening his mouth and -as carefully as never before- biting her left breast at the very base, while licking it with the tip of his tongue.  
****Then the Dinosaur lifted his head to look into her eyes and if possible get lost in them. She made him lower it again and offered Race her mouth.  
****When his tongue went there to investigate a thousand flavors, Gabrielle hugged him tighter than ever.  
****Two hearts, then, Saurian and human, increased simultaneously the speed and strength of their beatings. The Dinosaur, still with the tongue in her mouth, now instead of investigating was discovering a new flavor, every time he licked inside that box of sweets in which her mouth had turned into.  
****With arms and legs flexed -in this last case as if he was kneeling-, chest and heart against her breasts, her arms trying to pull him closer, tail slightly curled in one of her legs and tongue finding yet another fountain of sweetness in her mouth, the Dinosaur no longer felt too different from his beloved woman. Their beatings, needs, desires and thoughts were exactly the same in that moment and not even his Saurian body seemed primitive or completely out of time, for the 21st Century.  
****He only stopped that kind of kisses to bite tenderly one of her arms, but a few seconds later she stopped him saying: "No, honey. It's my turn, to give love bites. I only want you… I really want your love, right now".  
****And wishing as much as her, to have such desire made real, he started to press the part of his body linked to reproduction against Gabrielle's.  
****She then was like losing control of arms and hands, which were trying to touch every bit of his body, while her legs curled around the Dino's tail and she was biting, not as softly as he had done it, parts of his neck. But this didn't harm him and would never do it, being that part of Race so strong.**

**While letting all their wild desires go free, none of them cared about anything except the other sharing the same bed. There were no laws that could stop or interrupt his passionate moments with Gabrielle, not even if they were caught… He would kill instantly any other Dino who entered that room, with the only exception of the Triceratops.  
****Gabrielle had decided for herself. It was her body and she could do with it all what she wanted. That night, of course, it belonged completely to her Saurian boyfriend.  
****"Oh, my love… My sweet Dinosaur, please don't stop…!" -Almost screamed her, forgetting all prudence when anyone could hear that from outside. But the Deinonychus didn't reproach his Gabrielle; instead, he pressed much harder against her until at last a stream of primitive fire, both violent and sweet, found a way into his beloved.  
****This happened three or four times; then a fifth, making her finding very hard not to cry out of pleasure.  
****In all her life, she hadn't even dreamed that one of his kind could be such a good lover. His natural lack of a male organ hadn't been a problem to please a woman, a kind of living being who normally would feel that with a human boyfriend.  
****And now she had that Dinosaur with her, the one she would ever love.**

**When they relaxed a little, she started to give soft kisses in his head and cheeks while he nuzzled and licked slowly near the neck between her shoulders.  
****"This was beautiful, wasn't it, Race?" -Asked Gabrielle moments later, taking his hand to caress it.  
****"Yes, it was, my love… Beautiful and incredible. Well, no. You, were incredible".  
****"Maybe, but a Deinonychus who now is in my bed really surprised me like the best".  
****"Do you think I was so good, sweetheart?"  
****"Yes, honey… You did it very well all the time".  
****"If you say it… Now do you think we'll have children for what we did?"  
****"It's very hard to answer, darling. But I don't care, if you didn't leave me pregnant. And if such thing ever happens… Well, I want to be forced to marry my Dinosaur".  
****His mouth smiled, in the Saurian way, before he talked again half whispering.  
****"Then I want to be forced to make you the happiest wife on the Earth".**

* * *

**That's all, I guess. Hope you liked it.  
****Well, and that my fic doesn't need more editing.**


End file.
